Argument Drabbles of Sakura and Ino
by Misery Loves Fanfics
Summary: Not really drabbles, more like oneshots of Sakura and Ino arguing about Sasuke. Boxers or Briefs? Likes Blondes or PinkHeads? Favorite Color? Luckily, Naruto always knows the answer. SasuNaru Ending due to lack of interest.
1. Sasuke Likes Who?

**_Yes, cruddy way to open up my existence on but I've decided that since I've never in my life made a drabble before, I should do a drabble series. I think I can pull off…twenty, twenty-five, maybe? We'll see. The summary said there will be over twenty, did it not? In any case, do enjoy the first of many "Arguing Drabbles". I do not own Naruto. No flames. Good day._**

It was a strange outing, running into Ino like that. All Sakura had needed at the supermarket was a few paper towels, some bread (she'd run out that morning and was desperately craving toast), a chicken breast for dinner that night, and some of that raspberry yogurt that she just couldn't get enough of and evidently went through in two days. But there she stood, in the bakery section, a little shopping basket over her arm, suspiciously watching Ino pick out a fresh baguette. It wasn't long before the blonde girl had noticed her.

"Fancy running into you, Forehead Girl," she said, glancing around for only a Sasuke fan girl knew what.

"Sasuke came into this market, didn't he, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, a might possessively. "That's why you're here. So where is he?"

"Hmph. I was about to ask _you_ the same question."

Sakura scowled. "You think you're hot stuff, don't you? Well, you can't have Sasuke, hear me? So where is he, Ino-pig? I know he's here!"

"Don't you try to act like _I_ followed him in here; and besides, _you_ should back off!"

"No way! Sasuke could never love an ugly, fat thing like you!"

"And Sasuke could never love someone with such an enormous forehead!"

If listening through a stethoscope, one could hear one of Sakura's nerves snapping in half in her brain. A cataclysmic argument erupted in the bakery section, causing several people in the dairy aisle nearby to flee, a couple produce workers to cower behind the lettuce, and a leg of lamb to be dropped unceremoniously out of someone's basket by mistake.

And Sasuke wasn't even in the market at all.

Several shouts of, "Sasuke would think you're ugly!" later, the squabbling females were interrupted by the only person who could ever be loud enough to be able to interrupt them: Naruto Uzumaki.

"Stay out of this Naruto!" Sakura growled. Naruto blinked rather innocently and asked what they were fighting about.

"Maybe I can help resolve it."

"I doubt it!" Ino scoffed. "Unless you can tell Forehead Girl over here that _I_ deserve Sasuke and not _her_!"

"No way! I deserve Sasuke!"

Naruto frowned at the dilemma a moment. Then he smiled. "Don't worry. You guys can stop fighting about it. Sasuke wouldn't want either of you. He's gay."

A pause. A twitch. An incredulous shout of, "WHAT!" from two people.

"Yep, yep." Naruto nodded in satisfaction. "Well, I'd better be going. I told Sasuke I'd be home a half hour ago. Bye." And he walked away with his shopping basket full of ramen, humming to himself.

Problem resolved.

**_Well, there you have it. The first of many drabbles like this. In each one, there will be some weird argument that these two have about Sasuke. I hope this wasn't too sucky to open up with. I liked it though, so I guess that's all that matters. I'll update as soon as I get a couple reviews. I've got a million of these scenarios. Ta._**


	2. Sparring

**_Well, I'm pleased to see that my first drabble is liked. Does everyone like the idea okay? That's what I'm curious about. Well, I can keep updating so long as I keep getting reviews; like I said before, I have a truckload of these things already planned. I do not own Naruto, so please enjoy the second "Argument Drabble."_**

Here is a list of things Sasuke wanted to do today: spar, get his chakra flowing, his Sharingan in good awareness, go shopping for food that _wasn't_ ramen, endure another night of Ichiraku with Naruto, and then somehow drag the boy back home for a little lovin'.

Here is a list of things Sasuke didn't want to do today: listen to girls squeal over him with the pitch equivalent to that of a tortured piglet, watch girls stare at him as though he were the first cute boy they'd ever seen in their lives, listen to girls argue about which one was going to spar with him, _watch_ girls argue about which one was going to spar with him, and sleep on the couch. Among other things. Somehow, things were not going his way today, as the list of things he _didn't_ want to do was cruelly being checked off by some malevolent greater being that seemed to hate him passionately. He _really_ hoped he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch.

"You're just going to hold back on him, and you _know_ it!" Ino made this pointed remark for what Sasuke counted to be the fifth time.

"I _will not_! And besides, I've sparred with him more times that _you_ have—" _'Twice,'_ Sasuke counted mentally, _'and both times she held back.'_ "—so I'd probably be better off!"

"You're a liar! I could last longer than you _ever_ could! I've got much more stamina than you do! _And_ I'm more _experienced_!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this comment. Was it just him, or did that sound a little suggestive?

"More experienced? What have you got that I haven't?"

"Looks, for one thing—"

"You're changing the subject!"

"My _point_ is," Ino continued, a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip, "I could last _way_ longer with Sasuke than you could. I'm just built that way."

Sasuke silently wished for a rescuer. These bizarre implications the girls appeared to be placing in their argument were getting to be too much.

Suddenly the gods stopped hating him as he spotted a bouncing blonde bundle of energy blitzing down the boulevard (try saying that five times fast). Naruto had apparently spotted them as well and was rushing to give his standard cheerful greeting. Soon Sasuke's vision was filled with a sunshine-y bright smile. He tried not to look too relieved.

"Hi, everyone!" the blonde crowed excitedly. "Hey, what're you two arguing about?" he asked the girls in the same manner he had of their previous argument. The girls were much too preoccupied with their current debate to fully register last night's squabble, and so greeted Naruto in the following way:

"Naruto! Tell Ino-pig that _I_ should spar with Sasuke!"

"_No_! I should spar with him!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's okay," Naruto said dismissively. "Sasuke doesn't need to spar today. He'll get plenty of exercise tonight, right Sasuke?" Sakura and Ino were suddenly reminded of last night and decided to pull the expressions from that event out from their memory banks. His smile grew tenfold, which stretched his face out to definite fox-like proportions. "Let's go home."

Sasuke hastily agreed.

He was very glad that he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch.

_**I'm quite pleased with this one. I didn't want to make it entirely about the argument. That's really what I'd like to do with all of these. As long as the arguments are in there, and as long as Naruto resolves it in some way, I'll be happy to put it in every other direction that I please. Does that make sense? Oh well. Review and tell me what you thought!**_


	3. Betting and Ramen

**_Hi. I apologize for my serious lack of updating, especially since I said I had a truckload of ideas for this one. They haven't gone anywhere; I just got a little paranoid about "Dreams of His Harsh Reality"…I hate getting paranoid…all production stops and I've gotta figure out where I went wrong…oi, I'm pathetic…anyway, I don't own Naruto, and enjoy._**

****Ino and Sakura were on a betting streak tonight. So far, they'd placed a bet on how long Sakura could last under Ino's mind-transfer. Ino won. They'd bet on how long it would take Ino to find Sakura amongst many hiding clones (obviously not the kind Naruto does). Sakura won. They bet on how many guys they could send into a flaming fit of jealousy by flirting with them and then ranting about Sasuke. Ino won. They bet on how many people would bet on them in a ramen-eating contest. Sakura won both that and the ramen-eating contest. She said she was used to the stuff, after spending several nights with Naruto and Sasuke at Ichiraku.

"Sakura! Ino! It's real nice to see you two here!"

_'Speak of the devil,'_ Sakura groaned inwardly. Ino was shooting a narrow glare at the blonde as he sat down with them.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Ino demanded. Naruto just smiled brightly.

"Have you guys eaten yet? The pork ramen is really good."

"We're not treating you to any ramen, so forget it!" Sakura snapped, seeing right through his friendly exterior. She knew how he thought, and what he thought _about_—she wouldn't fall for his tricks.

"Aww, Sakura, you don't have to be so harsh," he said, planting on a cute face.

"Naruto—"

"Hey, Forehead, look! Sasuke's here!" At Ino's excited cry, Sakura's head whipped around just in time to see Sasuke seat himself up at the bar; placed his chin on his hand and leaned on the counter in that strangely glum-looking way. He was perfectly gorgeous.

"I wonder why he's just sitting there," she wondered aloud, not noticing Naruto's sneaky glance from her to Sasuke up at the bar. "Isn't he going to eat anything?"

"Don't you know anything, Forehead girl?" Ino chided her questionable "friend" smugly. "Sasuke doesn't like ramen. He just comes in here to hang out."

Sakura made a sheepish, "Oh," sound and then sighed dreamily, glancing over at the gloomy-looking Uchiha. "I bet he'd eat ramen if _I_ offered it to him."

"There's no way!" Ino laughed. "The only way _you_ could get him to eat ramen is if you shoved it down his throat while he was asleep. Now, I—" She took this moment to flip her hair like a model. "—could get him to eat ramen; I have such _enticing_ looks, after all."

Naruto turned his head from Sasuke to watch the two in amusement.

"No way, Ino-pig! He wouldn't take ramen from _you_! You're ugly!"

"Want to bet on it?" Ino sneered. Sakura place what was left of her money from that day firmly on the table.

"You're on!" she said as Ino also slapped her cash on the table.

"Can I make a bet?" Naruto asked. His eyes were half-lidded in sly amusement. He held up one dollar. "It's all I have…but I bet that neither of you can get him to eat ramen." He placed the dollar on the table. Both looked at him indignantly and screamed,

"WATCH AND LEARN!"

Ino went first. She took every opportunity to shove her boobs in Sasuke's face as she offered him the ramen. Most of the time he just looked at her and her boobs in disgust. Finally he waved her and the vile noodles away. She sat down, defeated.

Sakura tried next. She tried the "innocently getting a noodle stuck on her lip" tactic, hoping he'd lick it off. Instead, he stared at her as though she were a moron for a while before he finally gave her a napkin. She also sat down, defeated.

Naruto collected the money. "Told you," he said. Then he stood, shoving the rest of the cash in his pocket. "Now, watch the master at work."

He strode up to Sasuke and plopped down next to him, completely ignoring his presence and ordering one bowl of pork ramen. Sasuke looked at him. "Dobe, where've you been?"

Naruto's ramen was served and he proceeded to stuff his face, still ignoring Sasuke completely. Sasuke grew annoyed.

"Oi, dobe, I'm talking to you." He tapped the blonde boy's forehead. Naruto looked at him bemusedly, a noodle hanging quite unattractively out of his mouth. He glared at Sasuke as though just by speaking to him his ramen was in danger.

"Hey, Sasuke, this is my ramen—get your own!"

Well, Sasuke wasn't about to take that from Naruto, was he? "Why, you—!" He pounced, taking that hanging noodle and eating at it until he got to the pair of lips that it hung from—those he attacked passionately until Naruto was grinning like an idiot and the two girls were gaping like fish.

Naruto licked his lips. "Okay, Sasuke, I won't ignore you anymore. Want to share my ramen?"

Sakura and Ino fainted.

_**Again, sorry for the wait…but I'll try to stop being paranoid…and I know this didn't seem like much of an "argument", but I figure "bet" and "argument" go hand in hand with Sakura and Ino. Meh…so. What'd you think? Leave a review and let me know! **_


	4. Boxers or Briefs?

**_1) Sorry I haven't been updating. School is brutal this year... 2) Those who read KKM stories and have noticed that my chaptered one is now gone, I apologize. I hated it and really didn't want to continue it. 3) This is uber-shorter than the last three because I didn't want to force myself to make it longer. And to be honest, I think it looks better without the forced extra stuff...anyway, I know you've all been dying to see THIS scenario, so enjoy._**

Naruto often wondered what girls liked to gossip about, and why they did it so much. His curiosity prompted him to ask just about anyone except—the girls themselves.

He asked Sasuke, which earned him one of the Uchiha's more awkward looks; his lip curled slightly as though disgusted by the subject, his eyes blinking rapidly in sheer confusion. Sasuke would then ask, "Why are you asking _me_ that? I'm not a _girl_, dobe."

He asked Kakashi, who pointed him in the direction of Jiraiya. Jiraiya, even with his excessive amounts of "research" on young women, was not very helpful.

"Girls don't _gossip_, Naruto. This is something you must learn. They _gab_ excessively about clothing and boys, and giggle a lot. Which is just so sweet…" He began to drool. Naruto high-tailed it.

He happened across the flower-shop where Ino was currently working and, as Jiraiya put it, _gabbing_ with Sakura at the same time. He decided to slip in as quietly as possible and listen to what they were talking about.

_'Finally, my questions will be answered!'_ he though triumphantly.

"Sasuke is so super sexy! I'll bet he wears _boxers_!" Ino said in a fan-girlishly squeaky voice.

"But Sasuke is also _practical_. He wears briefs," Sakura said decidedly. Ino scoffed from behind the counter and gave Sakura an almost all-knowing look.

"Are you kidding? Sasuke does _not_ wear _briefs_; those are for dorks!"

Naruto mentally groaned. _'Of all conversations, why'd I have to pop in on this one?'_

"_Boxers_ are stupid! Those are for boys who like to have their _underwear_ hanging out of their pants!" Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? That's not true." Ino made a face.

"It is _too_, Ino! _Everyone_ knows _that_!"

"You don't know anything!"

"_You're_ the one that doesn't know anything!"

Naruto listened to them argue back and forth, quickly growing disinterested with the whole thing. _'Note to self,'_ he thought, _'never, ever listen to Sakura and Ino's conversations. They talk too much about Sasuke…which I already know too much about…'_

"Boxers!"

"Briefs!"

"Boxers!"

"Briefs!"

"Excuse me, ladies?" Naruto spoke up clearly through the shouting. Both of them looked over, eyes wide and round. "If I can, I'd like to help you clear up your little disagreement."

"What would _you_ know about it, Naruto?" Sakura asked, a little haughtily on her part.

"Trust me, more than you think…anyway, I'd just like to tell you that you're both wrong. Sasuke goes commando."

Silence. Jaws crashed to the floor.

"Hope that helped you out, ladies. See you later."

Naruto left.

Ino and Sakura looked very white.

**_Heheh, that was fulfilling...who saw that comin'? Several of you, I'll bet...well, please review if you liked it, and if you just want to rant at me, then you're stupid. :) See ya next update!!_**


	5. Sasuke Likes Blondes

**_Hey, here's something fun that I just thought of. Don't anyone get offended, now; I ain't saying it's fact. Don't know why you'd be offended about it while reading this fic, but just to be safe. I ain't saying it's fact. It's just fun. _**

**_Five reasons why Sasuke is gay: 1) If you say his name fast enough, it sounds like "Sas-gay" _****_2) Kakashi once said that Sasuke reminded him of himself. 'Nuff said. 3) Genetics. Look at Itachi. Come on, the guy has nail polish. 4) A likely well-known reason: he has zillions of fangirls and zero interest in any of them. Do the math. 5) He's emo. Now, I know this is just a stereotype that I'm exploiting, and I apologize, but this reason does help._**

**_Hope you thought that as funny as I did, and please enjoy the rest of the fic._**

There was a crowd around the hair salon for three days straight. All the young girls in Konoha were dying their hair. Most went in with long, dark locks. All came out with short, blonde hair.

Sakura refused to dye hers.

"What's the point?" she asked. She and Ino were standing outside the hair salon, watching the females pile in. "I don't even see why they're doing it."

"I'd consider it if I were you," Ino said. "The word on the street is that Sasuke likes short, blonde hair. That means, since I now have short hair, I've got a better chance than you do at getting Sasuke."

Sakura rounded on Ino with a scowl. "But blonde is a dumb, pasty color. I'll bet he likes my pink hair just fine."

Ino rolled her eyes. "_Please_, you look like someone spread bubblegum in it."

"I do not!" Sakura snapped. "My hair color is pretty, and furthermore, it's the only one like it." Her eyes began to sparkle as she went into Sasuke-dreamland. "I'm _sure_ Sasuke appreciates my originality, of which _no_ other girl in this village has."

"Hey! I've had this blonde hair before anyone else!" Ino primped herself, showing off her blonde locks. "And I think Sasuke finds it _gorgeous_. I'll bet _that's_ why everyone's dying their hair. I'll bet Sasuke secretly likes me!" Ino squealed a bit to herself. Sakura frowned.

"Dream on, Ino-pig. The only way he'd even _say_ he liked you is if you possessed him."

"Not true! And what about you? Sasuke's been around you so much, I'll bet he's fed up with you altogether."

"Actually, I think we've become _closer_," Sakura sneered. "I think he's come to realize how much we were meant to be together." She sighed blissfully at the notion, to which Ino scoffed.

"_Now_ look who's dreaming."

"This still doesn't change the fact that I'm not dying my hair, Ino-pig. I don't need to. And that's final."

"Look, if you want to be in denial, fine. But don't come crying to me when Sasuke rejects you _and _your pink head." Ino folded her arms across her chest, giving Sakura a smug look. Sakura fumed.

"Alright, fine! You think your hair is so fantastic? I'll dye it blonde! Just to prove you're wrong!"

Ino blinked and stepped back a bit, surprised. "What? Well…fine, then! If you think _your_ hair is so great, then I'll dye _mine_ pink! Just so I can prove _you_ wrong!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both stormed off into the salon. When they came out, they'd switched hair colors. It was at that precise moment that Sasuke came walking down the street.

"Well, here's your chance, Sakura," Ino said, her hands on her hips. "Prove me wrong. Show me how much Sasuke _hates_ blonde hair."

"Same goes for you, _Ino-pig_."

Sasuke passed them both without a word.

"Sasuke! Oh, Sasuke!" Ino called. "Hi!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke! How are you today?" Sakura called. Sasuke turned around, looked at them once, then turned around and walked away again.

Ino's and Sakura's faces fell.

"I don't understand…" Sakura said, crestfallen. "Sasuke should have been falling all over that pink hair…"

"I thought he liked blonde hair…" Ino said sadly. "Was I wrong?"

"Nope," came Naruto's voice out of nowhere. Both girls jumped back, totally taken by surprise.

"Where did you come from?!" Sakura demanded.

"Don't sneak up on us like that, Naruto!" Ino shouted. Naruto simply smiled.

"You weren't wrong, Ino," he said. "Sasuke _does_ like blonde hair." His smile grew into an impish grin. "Just…not _your_ blonde hair."

"Oi, dobe, keep up, will you?" Sasuke's voice called out. Naruto and the girls looked in his direction.

"I'm coming, teme! Keep your shirt on, will ya?" Naruto called back. He turned back to the girls. "Well, see ya. Me and Sasuke have a date today." And then he ran off after Sasuke.

Suddenly Sakura and Ino figured out why all the girls were dying their hair blonde.


	6. Curry Rice

**_Um...well...yup. Here's the next drabble. Shorter than the last ones, but hey, it's a drabble. Um...for those of you that read Snake Charmer, it's still going on, but I gotta wait for my beta to get back to me on the third chapter. Mingled Blood readers, third chapter is done, just gotta wait for the beta. S'all about the betas at the moment...um...oh! And anyone that's read A Day to be Different, I'm working on a sequel to that already...yeah, that's it story-wise. Sorry about the delay...do enjoy. _**

All the rookies had decided to get together for a little potluck party. Everyone was supposed to bring something; not that everyone could be relied on for that. It was a good thing there was a girl on each team, or the whole thing might have been a bust.

No one could say that they'd worked harder than Ino and Sakura, though. Their dedication to bringing a fantastic dish to the party was completely unmatchable. Of course, considering their _reason_ for said dedication, that was hardly a surprise.

Thanks to Sasuke, both girls had spent at least twelve hours trying to perfect their food. Well, that and…ribbing each other constantly about what the other girl was making.

"Like I keep saying, Ino-pig, _I've_ been around Sasuke _much_ longer than you. I think I'd know what he likes."

Ino scoffed and carefully set her tray of tempura vegetables on the party table (all the girls…and Shino, oddly enough…had volunteered to set everything up before the party). "Listen, Forehead; I don't care _how_ long you've been around him—nothing beats my powers of intuition. Sasuke likes to eat tempura, and that's the end of that."

Sakura put her hands on her hips—a standard for her these days. "That's just stupid. I've never once seen him eat anything tempura. It's the sashimi he likes." She gestured to the table, where her tray of neatly displayed salmon sashimi lay.

"Well, we'll just see about that when Sasuke gets here, won't we?" Ino sneered, challenging Sakura's haughty look with one of her own.

"I guess we will."

So they saw.

And for the life of them, they couldn't figure out why Sasuke kept going for the large vat of curry rice at the far end of the table. _Curry rice_. He hadn't so much as _touched_ anything else.

"I don't believe it! I've _never_ seen him eat curry rice before." Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke went for his sixth helping of the rice. "Let alone this _much_," she added in a mutter.

"I don't understand," Ino whined. "My intuition is _never_ wrong."

"Well, let's at least see which one he likes better," Sakura said, trying to lift her own dampened spirits. Ino perked up at this, too.

"Alright."

So, as Sasuke hovered around the table as discreetly as possible, aiming at some point to snag more of the curry rice when he thought no one was looking, the girls dashed over to greet him.

"Sasuke, how's the party?" Sakura asked.

"Are you enjoying the wonderful tempura I made for you?" Ino asked, shoving Sakura out of the way roughly. Sakura returned the favor.

"How about my sashimi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced almost forlornly at the curry rice, but nevertheless answered, "I haven't been hungry."

Both girls mentally sweat-dropped.

"Well, um…wouldn't you like to try some?" Sakura continued on. "I made it just for you."

"How about mine, Sasuke?" Ino asked brightly.

Sasuke glanced at the curry rice again. "No thanks." Then he walked away.

Sakura and Ino returned to where they had been secretly watching him, discouraged.

"Not hungry, he says," Ino said bluntly, as Sasuke came back minutes later to procure the curry rice he hadn't been able to get before.

"I don't get it!" Sakura cried, utterly frustrated. "Who's the little hussy that made that curry rice?! How'd she know what Sasuke likes?!"

A few seconds later, Naruto came bounding up to the party table, where Sasuke was still enjoying the rice. The blonde looked oddly proud of himself.

"Hey, Sasuke! How d'you like the curry rice I made?"

Sasuke let himself smile just a little. Nobody was watching, after all (so he thought).

"Heh. You know just how I like it, Naruto."

Naruto blushed. "Aw, come on, don't embarrass me, teme!" He chuckled a little. "Hey, hey, when you're finished, come watch me try to pin the tail on Akamaru, okay?" With one final perky grin, Naruto bounded off again.

Sakura and Ino just stared.

"Oh…"

**_Yup, yup...heeheehee. Everybody saw that one coming. I mean, it was just TOO obvious, wasn't it? Anywho, I've got a little something to tell everyone. I've been working on a crossover-yaoi project for about three years, now, and with the way I've developed it, I must say I am quite proud. Now, just out of curiosity, how many of you would read a crossover-yaoi if I wrote it? Now, don't all say 'no' at once...lol, kiddin'. Seriously, I wanna know, cuz I want to put up my crossover-yaoi project on this site sometime in the future, but I gotta know that people will read it, first. So...yeah. Thanks for readin', lovelies._**


	7. Sasuke's Birthday Gift

**_Hello! Chapter seven! Yay, for chapter seven. This one's a little less chaotic and a little more sappy...or sweet, depending on how you deal with lovey-dovey faces. Alright...I'm sleepy...um, people have been asking what the crossover yaoi would be between (can't imagine why...oh wait, did I not tell people? Gasp!) so I guess I'll tell you...probably would be smart, ne? There'll be multiple ones in the future, but the first one I'm thinking of putting up is a Fruits Basket/Inuyasha crossover. Let me know if anyone's interested. (Pairing is Inuyasha/Kyou, btw). Enjoy._**

Around the village, girls were in a panic. Why?

It was almost SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY! OH MY GOD!

The shops around Konoha had never been so grateful for the Uchiha's existence. Business was booming. Every girl wanted to get Sasuke a birthday gift. Chocolates, clothes, and the recent discovery of his favorite curry rice were being bought in copious amounts.

Ino and Sakura somehow had gotten the same idea; something that both felt was kinder, sweeter, and very highly more noticeable. The girls were going to buy Sasuke one pendant, from the both of them.

The only problem seemed to be that they couldn't agree on a color.

"It's got to be black," Ino said matter-of-factly. "Black just suits him. It's a very Sasuke color."

"But what about red, like his Sharingan?" Sakura mused aloud. "I really think red is better. It's such a passionate color, too—it will get the message across so much better! Come on, Ino, you've got to agree; red's the best!"

Ino frowned. "But…black emphasizes his best trait; his cool attitude. Red's too loud of a color. Come on, black is perfect."

Sakura wracked her brain for a compromise. "What about purple?"

"Purple's a girl color." Ino gestured to her own outfit. "_I_ should know."

Sakura sighed and looked in frustration at all the pendants on display. "Well, what are we supposed to do? It's not like we can _ask_ him…"

The girls sighed exceptionally heavily and looked at the numerous pendants without hope. Being as crazy as they were about him, they could probably find something in any one of these colors that reminded them of Sasuke. The problem was that none of those things seemed _perfect_ enough.

It was quite lucky that they spotted Sasuke out the window just when they were at a loss. The two lit up like sparklers, and they were about to run out and greet him when Naruto came bounding up next to him.

For the next four-and-a-half seconds, Sasuke's eyes were so full of love that it made Ino and Sakura's jaws drop. Naruto's vibrant blue eyes stared back at Sasuke, very proud to return the love.

They passed by the window undisturbed. Ino and Sakura gaped out the window for quite some time. Then they looked at each other.

They bought a sky blue pendant for Sasuke's birthday.

**_"Aww, so cute, you're incredible." "This was sweet, write more." "Lol. Really sappy, but awesome, as usual." "Good stuff, continue. " There we go. I've saved you the trouble of writing your own reviews. Go ahead, copy and paste one of those; they'll make me happy. XD Lol. You honestly don't have to copy and paste one of those, but I will seriously laugh my head off if someone does. Funny stuff, man. Alright, so, tune in next chapter._**


End file.
